


谁绕山丘

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 谁说三人行就不能成个爱情





	谁绕山丘

 

岳明辉用手机拉了一个微信群，一开始的群名还叫“群聊（3）”，李振洋嫌弃这个名字过于骚包茶水间，于是来了一个更骚包的名字，“今晚干吗”

 三人一个党支部，“干吗”这两个字就成了这个地下党的接头暗号了，但凡谁在群里说一句干吗，那就说明当晚必须有人要搞事情。事情至少得两个人搞，吃鸡开黑，王者排位，边炉火锅，或者上床。对，没错，上床，比起游戏还是饭局，这个群更深的意义还在于建立一个长期稳定的约炮关系，谁的小兄弟寂寞了，或者谁的屁股空虚了，就在里头喊一句，今晚干吗，多半会有一个人跳出来说干他娘的一炮，还有一个人说干他娘的今晚加班。俩人一对的好说，三人完整的凑一起比较难得。还是卜凡先挠着头提出这个问题，约炮为了爽嘛，会不会他们三人封闭循环久了激情就没了，多拉几个人进来一起搞？后来想想也就算了，毕竟搞来搞去还是和熟人搞比较安全，体检报告随时能拿出来，穿雨衣洗澡还是有风险的，建立一个安全的长期稳定约炮关系最重要。

 大岳哥百分之九十九的时间是最下边儿的那一个，这个问题其实挺莫名其妙的。要知道岳明辉最开始是怎么认识这一对学长学弟，再怎么一天天发展到今天这垫底的位置，脑仁儿疼，真的疼。事情是这样的，就是一个夜黑风高的晚上，他本来约着几个朋友去泡gay bar，其实也不一定非得去gay bar，他双插头，荤素不忌男女也不忌，就那天晚上随便选的地儿，没想到自己在卡座玩了半个小时的手机，酒一滴没沾，咔嚓咔嚓啃套餐里送的黄瓜沾酱油，网络那一头的糟心朋友们一个接一个放鸽子，有的突发加班，有的堵在机场，最可怜的莫过于一个人在外地准备今晚进京浪的朋友，不恰巧地碰上当地台风天，高铁飞机全停摆，只能苦兮兮地窝在高铁站里等风雨过去。岳明辉一声叹息埋进土里，这个吧他也不熟，没熟人还他妈的玩个屁。正准备起身走人，哗啦撞在别人手里端着的酒杯，白衬衫上晕开深深的一片水渍，岳明辉有点儿想骂人，一眼抬过去是一堵宽胸膛，再看上一点是细瘦的脖子和喉结，再抬上一点是一双桃心唇，他最后半仰着头，才对上始作俑者的眼睛。那面目可有点凶，本想开骂的岳明辉顿时怂了一点儿，他肌肉块子练的好，但可能也打不过这身高优势。幸好这大个子人凶心善，一边喊着对不起对不起一边抽纸巾给他擦。好死不死这酒全撒在他胸前，也好死不死这高个子的手指在他湿透的衬衫上反复摩擦，岳明辉没碰酒精的大脑突然升起一团火，等他反应过来，他已经把这个人按在沙发里，自己坐上他的胯骨，吻到一踏糊涂。

 “好哇小凡凡，哥哥找你半天，自个儿在别人这开荤了？”

 寻半天才寻到自家学弟的男人冷不丁从卡座外窜出声音，岳明辉和他身下的人也不继续狂甩对方嘴唇了，都愣愣地看回去。那长着一张大模脸的人高冷地哼了一声，似乎吃上了什么奇怪的飞醋。那画面放至今想想还真够诡异的，那晚上到基佬夜店一如既往的吵，不远处就有三个健美go go boy穿着丁字裤绕着钢管卖骚，舞池里的基佬们鬼叫的鬼叫乱搞的乱搞，只有这卡座里升起尴尬的天然屏障，宛如捉奸在床的ntr现场，他看着他看着他看着他，明摆着眼前这人是对正被自己坐着胯的男人生气，岳明辉看看抱着手站着的再看看撑起胳膊半躺着的，敢情这两人眼睛里的电火花或许还干不到自己什么事情。可能那晚上岳明辉真的脑缺，就在三人之间的气场诡异到快结冰的阵点儿，他突然蹦出一句要不咱一起。

 “开个荤？”

 酒不自醉人自醉，何况他真没喝酒，岳明辉发誓那晚上自己的嘴巴除了黄瓜沾酱油和两个大兄弟胯下的小兄弟之外没碰过任何东西，至于三个人最后是怎么开的房怎么上的床，上完床之后岳明辉是怎么掏出手机建的这个微信群，他真没法解释，完全没法解释。喜欢搞一些玄玄怪怪的李振洋给出一个结论，这都是命。

 “你就承认你自己性饥渴吧，才看到一个能凑活的就把自己送上去，更别说你被这个凑活打开开关之后还碰到了神仙我本人，那晚上不发生点什么就神他妈见鬼了。”

 后出现的大模这嘴巴还真挺能叭叭，不仅会说，别的活儿也厉害。“小凡凡”把岳明辉抱在怀里亲，亲完耳垂，掰过他的下巴再亲个舌头，他都被亲成一滩水了，刚脱个精光的男人也跳上床，在岳明辉半硬的阴茎上抹了硅基润滑，冰凉的手指一环住龟头，这根东西硬得更他妈厉害，他随便撸了一下，头一低，整根性器含进去大半。咕啾咕啾的水声弄得岳明辉面红耳赤，脸上的血液要爆炸一样，脖子上青筋凸起，享受地直往后仰，头发丝在另一个人的颈窝一撩又一撩。见自己怀中的岳明辉似乎被别人伺候地更舒服，“小凡凡”堵气地用脚踩上正埋头苦干的肩膀，骂骂咧咧。

 “李振洋你给我把队排了，明明人是我先看上的，你怎么又和我抢。”

“快滚边儿去，没看见他被我咬的正爽吗，是你卜凡自己没本事把人搞爽了，还埋汰我？”

 “哎哟，好咯，不吵，”后头的人不服输地掐住了自己的乳头，前头的人忽然松开又忽然含住，岳明辉脑子里混混沌沌，没听出这俩人话里套着的意思，只想着，上个床嘛，和和气气的最重要，以和为贵，“别急啊，都有的干。”

 这之后的岳明辉总恨不得回去掐死说出这句话的自己，“都有的干”，狗屁的“都有的干”，就是这句话，决定了他百分之九十九被操弄到死去活来的概率。一听见这句话，两个男人都野了。搞口活的玩起了深喉，那声儿的确不好听，不妨碍他妈的爽啊，一阵痉挛之后岳明辉就射人一嘴巴的浊，李振洋把污秽吐在纸巾里，揉成团扔下床。这边儿的卜凡也不落下，两根手指沾着润滑在岳明辉身体里开垦，在最敏感的地儿还不忘拱起指关节轻轻抠一下，刚射完的阴茎又被折腾的发硬，他忍不住半张着嘴呻吟。李振洋把他的双腿最大程度地掰开，自己也压上去，敏感去侵占脆弱。岳明辉的那根东西还有点儿滑，李振洋好不容易蹭一下就滑开一下，大模直接火了，一只手握住两根脆弱，他俩的性器才紧紧地贴在一起，一下一下地挺着腰磨着，岳明辉痛苦又舒服地蜷起脚趾，低低地喊着快点儿。卜凡感受到岳明辉身体里的温度快化在自己手上，手指抽出来，性器立刻贯穿了那狭窄的穴口，随着李振洋的节奏也摆弄起自己的这一份儿了。岳明辉被这一前一后的刺激搞得是欲仙欲死，涎水不受控制从嘴角流下，好爽，真他妈的爽。

干到一半，不知道谁捧着他的脸，大拇指塞进他嘴里，岳明辉下意识地吸着，手指上的咸味和腥味让他晕头转向。

“咬着！”这个人低吼着，穴口的滚烫更加难耐，他的灵魂都快飞出去了，说不出一句完整的话，呻吟也是破碎的，呜呜地叫起来，眼里湿润，就要落下泪来。

 那一晚岳明辉被两个人翻来覆去搞了好几次，卜凡操完，换李振洋上，中间还他妈搞双龙，他跪趴在床头，嘴巴叼着枕头角，真的快撑不住了，两个男人居然还在自己的屁股后头吵架，吵不出结果就一起上。结束的时候岳明辉的每根骨头都要被掰碎了，眼睛睁不开，肌肉酸疼的直抽抽，半梦半醒里还感觉到有人在给自己揉腰。他一闭眼就昏过去了，中间醒来过一次，身边空空荡荡的没有人，浴室里倒是传出水声。浴室的玻璃是磨砂的，看不清里头的人，但能看见两个叠在一起的影子，还能听见水声里传出一阵一阵的喘息和呻吟。

 敢情我是给这对情侣灭火的吗？！彻底睡死之前，岳明辉骂骂咧咧地想。

 第二天他睡到下午两点，醒来的时候床上只剩下那个叫李振洋的男人，他敢笃定这人后肩上的牙印和吻痕绝不是自己昨晚的功劳。岳明辉勉强坐起身，身旁的人把自己拉回去躺着，嘴里还嘟囔，小凡，别闹了。

 

岳明辉：“……”

 李振洋：“……”

 李振洋：“对不起，我刚真没睡醒。”

 岳明辉：“……没事儿你记得我的名字是岳明辉就好。”

 李振洋：“……”

 岳明辉：“……明亮的明，光辉的辉。”

 李振洋：“……振兴的振，海洋的洋。”

 岳明辉：“……”

 李振洋：“……他是平凡的凡。”

 岳明辉：“好的。”

 

一开始岳明辉真以为自己只是俩吵架小情侣当中的灭火器，郁闷的要死，屁股也痛的要死。直到卜凡也加上他的微信，解释了一堆，才了解到他俩的真实情况。卜凡和李振洋的职业还真都是模特，俩人就是认识了很久的学长学弟，偶尔约个炮，从没想过要不要认真搞一腿。正巧那两天因为一个学妹的毕设一言不合吵起了架，在酒吧里差点大打出手，卜凡气呼呼地端着酒杯瞎转，看见一个人在沙发啃黄瓜条的岳明辉就走不动道了。其实那晚上岳明辉真把自己收拾的挺好，毕竟是在大企业坐单独办公室的顶级社畜玩家，该有的都有，那气质就差在脸上写着快来和我做爱。一肚子邪火和歪心思的卜凡瞬间忘记了刚才揪着自己领子破口大骂的李振洋，和岳明辉吻的正开心，就差一点儿能把人单独领到什么地方给吃干抹净，谁想到半路杀出个大学长，卜凡气不打一处来。更没想到自己刚勾搭到的大兄弟鬼使神差来了一句一起开荤，事态发生到最后就不可控制了。

 岳明辉没好气地敲了一行你想干啥，卜凡回了一句做个朋友呗，没事儿就做一做的朋友。

 

岳明辉：“你们是看我傻吗。”

卜凡：“岳哥，你就说那晚上爽不爽。”

岳明辉：“……”

岳明辉：“我操你们妈。”

 

好吧，都是成年人了，明摆着操啊操啊居然还真操出点儿什么心思，不是他非要搅弄在一起，乱七八糟的事情一堆，好了，三人局就这么成了。他自己也不舍得快刀斩乱麻，三人就三人呗也挺好，都不讨厌，彼此了解的多了居然还有那么点喜欢。那个“今晚干吗”的微信群就建起来了，三人开始过上有空排列没空组合的日子，混熟了干脆就不出去开房，到谁家去凑活还能省一笔酒店钱。

 最后有人提出了一个想法，要不咱仨凑活过呗，一桌子饭菜三个人摊，现在物价这么贵还一天到晚消费降级，多实惠。提出这个想法的是卜凡，他最近刚从之前那个老拖欠工资的狗屁公司离了职，因为久久拿不到生活资金还跑到岳明辉家去住了，房租就是他入得厨房的好手艺，岳明辉只吃过一顿就当场拍板你必须得留下来给我做饭。又不肯答应李振洋和岳明辉的鼓动去gay bar当个午夜脱衣go go boy，也不好意思成天赖在岳明辉家蹭吃蹭喝，于是拉着他学长一起下水，咱们在岳明辉这里凑活过吧，怎么样。

 李振洋不置可否，选择权扔给岳明辉了，毕竟卜凡定的大本营在岳明辉家，他家床最大，睡三个人不大也不小，就让他来决定，上层建筑命令经济垫底。而岳明辉听见这个词也只是翻了个身，迷迷瞪瞪嘟囔着，爱住就住呗，凡子给做饭就行，给钱多的能不能不洗碗啊，我能多出点钱，真不想洗。

 卜凡噢了一声，欺身压在岳明辉的屁股上捏了一把，那儿他刚帮着清洗干净，香香软软的，李振洋新买的沐浴露香味真他妈不错。另一个大模也不干了，说今天只你光顾着搞老岳，懂不懂什么叫雨露均沾，嗷地一声扑腾在床上，压住岳明辉的另一半边身体，作势去吻他的脸，年纪最大的哥哥按着他故意撅起的嘴巴一把推开，别闹了洋洋，我明早出差呢，今个儿就玩到这，你们俩要轮着搞死我也麻烦等到我回来。

 ”不行，你走了我只能搞一搞卜凡，他最近吃胖了我扛不动，趁着你还趴在这——操你妈的卜凡别来抱我，你洋哥今天不卖屁股！”

 “都起开！”早上六点四十就得出门的岳明辉陷入暴躁，眼皮子完全打不开，干脆闭着眼睛，恨不得一脚把缠在自己身上的两个人踹在地上，可惜他太累，屁股又在刚刚的激战里被搞得很痛，腿都在打抖，一脚也不知道踹在谁的腰上，软绵绵的，一点力气都没有。

 “无业游民搞屁股，别带社畜。”

 然后他的脚踝被一只手捉住，还有一个人已经抓上他的肩膀，呼吸快融化在他的睫毛。

 岳明辉的心在颤抖，完了，这回真的完了。

 一夜过去，岳明辉打着哈欠从四条胳膊四条腿里挣扎出来，揉着眼睛，在衣柜里翻找要穿的衣服，他的头还在疼，一晚上可能就睡了四个小时，再之前的一个半小时光顾着和另外两个年轻气壮的男人翻云覆雨，大腿根又添了好几处青紫，有咬的也有掐的，卜凡和李振洋跟比赛似的，在欺负他这件事情上谁也不服谁。岳明辉严重怀疑卜凡所谓的同居请求只是为了更方便地开三人局，除了开黑时候三个大男人盘着腿坐在客厅骂娘，回到卧室或者其他能做爱的地方，无论是双龙还是屁股夹屁股都比一对一来的要爽多了。他正从柜子里拿出一条领带，想了想该配哪件衬衫，身后突然传过来咔嚓咔嚓的快门声。李振洋拿着手机对他拍，一看也是没睡醒的样子，还不忘换个角度多来几张，不久前才被岳明辉挣脱开的卜凡正揽着李振洋的腰睡得正香。岳明辉怕吵醒了还在睡觉的人，压低声音，李振洋你一大早又发什么骚，现役大模懒洋洋地说，你知不知道你刚才拿领带的样子他妈的有多性感，拍下来方便我和我凡弟对着撸。

 “早点儿回来啊，这儿二缺一呢还。”

 “我操你妈。”

 岳明辉对李振洋比了个中指，轻轻掩上门，一声模糊的再见从门缝里飘进来。

 抱着自己的卜凡突然动了动，李振洋这会儿还裸着上身，肚腹上的皮肤被他的呼吸弄得痒痒，他拍拍他的脸颊，“岳哥走了啊，你再不撒手没意思啦。”

 “不撒，不抱着个人我不舒服。”卜凡的声音发闷，其实这人很早就醒了，比岳明辉还要早，李振洋整得明明白白。

 “傻子。”李振洋低低地骂了一句，困意也撑不住，索性胳膊一伸，回抱住身旁的人继续补觉。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
